


The Herald's Vanguard

by Damon_Ricky



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Mass Effect
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, M/M, Romance, Shepard is not the Inquisitor, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:12:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7080451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damon_Ricky/pseuds/Damon_Ricky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Commander Shepard fired the crucible. In another world, Damien Trevelyan picked up the orb. Two seismic events occurred that tore apart the fabric of reality, sending Shepard into the fade with. Now stuck in a world not even his own, Commander Shepard is struggling to find a way back home and to Kaidan, and not just because of the small chances of it happening, but because of…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> The following pic belongs to Dana Duchy. http://danaduchy.tumblr.com/characters  
> These are her characters, but with slight changes in order to work with this fic and plot. I hope she doesn't mind, but her Trevelyan is really hot and sexy.

_Disclaimer: I do not own these Characters. John Shepard is supposed to be a soldier, but I changed him to Vanguard. Maxwell is now Damien, and his romance will not be with Dorian._

.

.

.

Synthesis.

The explosion should have killed him.

Control.

He had to choose one of them, and either would lead to his death.

Destroy.

He chose to destroy everything synthetic. That meant every reaper in the galaxy, but that also meant EDI and all the Geth. EDI said to him that he showed her how to live. He recalled their last conversation before the charge to take down the destroyer and the race to the beam. He remembered Legion… how the geth had sacrificed his life to make every Geth be alive.

He killed them.

He shouldn’t be alive.

And yet, he was breathing. He could feel the aching pain all over his body. He believed there to be no pain in heaven. This wasn’t heaven.

But this wasn’t also reality.

Waking up, he found himself in a desolate area. Perhaps a desert? Or maybe what’s left of Earth? Everything destroyed from the blast–––no. It can’t be. Besides, what was this green fog-like smoke hanging around?

More importantly, who was this?

Next to him was a man who was definitely _not_ Kaidan. He examined him further, and noticed the man was wearing armor that was medieval. Was this a civilian? Did he think fake cosplaying armor will protect him from the Reapers? Then again, the armor did look heavy and real. It’s not only the armor that made the being strange, but the thing on his hand. There was a slit across his left palm, and green light was shimmering from it.

A groan escaped from the person, waking up.

Shepard sat up properly, waiting for the man to get himself compose. At first the man was startled, seeing Shepard before looking around wildly at their surroundings.

“I– Where..? Who are you?” The stranger asked then he took a double-take on the commander. “And what happened to you??”

Well, the stranger looked better than he did. His armor had burned off completely and he was in his military space suit, still wounded all over. He still had the bullet just above his waist.

“Long story…” He said as he struggled to stand first. Then the man in armor stood up faster, helping Shepard to his feet. He didn’t reject it. He could barely keep himself up.

“My name is Damien Trevelyan…”

“Shepard.”

Damien tilted his head, confusion on his face as he looked Shepard over. “You’re a sheepherder?”

“No, no.” He quickly said, mostly stunned by the response. Usually, people would recognize the name. Not that his that vain, but he had not pass by anyone yet who didn’t recognize his face or even the name.

Shepard then asked him, “Do you know where we are?”

“We… We’re in the fade…but that’s not possible.” Damien answered in a bewildered tone, looking around at his surroundings then he saw the green light in the distance.

“What is that?” He asked.

Shepard also glance to see the beacon of green light. “Not sure… but it’s a good start to get answers.”

“Agreed. Can you walk?” Damien asked, noticing the man’s legs were slightly trembling.

“I’ll manage…”

They started making the journey to the odd beacon. It took only one-fourth of a mile until Shepard could no longer walk that much. Damien offered support and so the two dragged on.

“You… wear such strange clothes, and your accent; I don’t think I’ve heard such rough tones. Where in Thedas did you come from?” The man asked.

Shepard raised a brow at him. “..Thedas? What’s Thedas?”

“You… you are joking right?” Damien was baffled hearing that. “It’s where we are––well previously… not the fade here.”

“Is it a colony? In what planetary system?” He had never heard of Thedas before in his travels.

Damien only furrowed his brows at him. “ _What?_ ”

Now, both of them were thinking of the same thing. Each hoped that the other wasn’t crazy. Otherwise, both just realized that the other was really crazy.

Maker. Crap.

Luckily, they were close to the beacon.

Then, they heard a monstrous hiss and they looked back to see an army of giant spiders coming right for them. Shepard was stunned to see such big creatures crawling very fast and heading right for them. He could now relate to Tali’s fear and he could just hear her screaming ‘Spiders, spiders, spiders!!!’

“Run!” Damien shouted and they started moving fast, getting up the steep hill.

The hill only got steeper and more difficult with Shepard dragging him down.

“Go!!” Shepard said as he was trying to shove Damien.

His eyes widened. “What? No!”

“Just go! I can slow them down, and give you a chance to run!”

Damien didn’t listen as he grabbed the odd man again. Crazy or not, he wasn’t leaving him behind. The nightmare spiders started getting closer and closer to them. At this rate, they will never outrun them and they would be goners. Shepard looked up at the man before back at the spiders that were just meters away.

They were going to die.

No.

His whole body started glowing blue as he gathered enough Dark Energy in his right hand, preparing to let it go. With the pressure built up and the spiders near his feet, he threw his hand out and––surprisingly––a large torrent of shockwave blasted rows of spiders back and even some of the rocks.

Damien watched, surprised. “Y–you’re a mage?”

“Come on!!” Shepard called out, getting the man to move and they hurried again up the hill, stumbling. Before the spiders could assemble again, they were already at the top and the Commander could see: a woman glowing bright gold. By then, everything was starting to get very hazy. That last biotic move he made taxed him greatly.

She reached out to them and Damien also reached with his left hand. The light of green and gold mixed before a white light flashed, blinding them.

Then darkness took them both to slumber.

.

.

.

Synthesis.

_“There is something inside of him.”_

_“Take it out.”_

Control.

_“Hold on, the wound is bleeding again.”_

_“This one has strange clothes.”_

Destroy.

_“He is fine now. He’s out from the danger... what a strange object.”_

_“Maker… Such wounds.”_

He should have been DEAD.

Shepard could still see the faces of his friends, especially EDI and Legion, and…Kaidan. Oh God, Kaidan. He could remember his face so clearly, the look of helplessness and desperation. Hurt? Fear? So much more emotions on his face and he could remember him saying… _Don’t leave me behind_.

_No matter what happens. I love you…_

_I love you too…_

_GO!_

He gasped a bit, waking up now from the slumber that he spent on the cold stone floor.

“Shepard, do not move.” Voice… that voice was familiar.

The Commander forced himself to sit up, struggling as he found his wrists shackled to…wood? He blinked several times as he looked around, taking in his surroundings. Four soldiers aiming their blades at them, glaring at them. There were iron bars as cells instead of mass-effect fields of barriers. Damien was there too, right next to him, wearing the same shackles as he was.

Crap… it wasn’t a fucking dream.

“..Where–..?” Shepard stopped talking, feeling his throat was dry. He swallowed.

“I’m not sure––AAGGH!” Damien curled over a bit, his left hand sparking uncontrollably, sending waves of pain throughout his body. He then finally noticed the mark on his hand. “What? …What is this–– _ARRGGH!!_ ”

“Trevelyan!” He called out, unsure of what to do or even how to help him. He had no idea what that thing is on his hand.

Then at that moment, the double doors burst open and two women walked in. Shepard had seen enough of women like them, and he knew they were figures of authority, not some simple negotiators. Damien was recovering from the pain as the women approached. One woman with short-cropped black hair encircled them like a vulture.

“Tell me why we shouldn’t kill you both right now.”

Not at all simple negotiators. Hearing the tone of her voice, it really did sound like they had committed an unforgivable crime. In addition to that, she sounded like the prosecutor back on earth, demanding for him to be tried as a war criminal for destroying a relay and killing three hundred thousand Batarians.

“The Conclave is destroyed. Everyone who attended is dead… except for you two.”

Damien’s breathing was a bit shallow but better. “You…You think we did it?”

Then she grabbed his wrist, holding up the left hand mark. “Explain _this._ ”

“I don’t know what that is or how it got there––!”

“You’re lying––!”

“He’s not lying!!” Shepard cut in, stunning Damien and angering the woman. He only added, “He woke up with it. Didn’t even notice it until it started hurting him.”

“And who are you to him?” She demanded, leaving the man only as she sauntered over to the commander with rage.

“Nevermind that! This is inhumane treatment!! Throwing us into a dungeon for something we don’t even know!” He shouted. “What happened to a fucking fair trial?!”

She snarled, “There’s no fair trial for unjustifiable massacre!!”

“You don’t have any proof!! We’re innocent, and you’re just playing the role of some self-righteous executor! Get off your high horse!” He snapped, matching her anger, and it only brought her closer to choking him.

“You were the only ones that stepped out of the _Fade_.” Her eyes glowered down at him but he didn’t back down.

“So that instantly makes us scapegoats? Is that it? To save your hides?”

Then she lunged for him, grabbing the collar of his shirt. “You _know_ nothing!”

“Wait a moment, Cassandra.” The hooded figure finally stepped in, taking her friend’s arm and pulling her back.

“We’re not going anywhere with this. We need _him_.” She glanced at Damien only a few seconds before her green peering eyes darted right back at Shepard. Cold. Steel. He felt like a hawk was on him but he only stared back at her.

The stare didn’t last long as she turned her interrogation back to Damien.

“What do you recall? Do you remember anything at all?” She asked in that gentle voice.

“I… We were running, heading to this light… Spiders. Giant spiders were chasing us.” He said, pausing as he tried to remember what else there could be. Everything was still a blur. “…there was a woman!”

Shepard raised his head at that. “That’s right there was. Glowing gold?”

“Yes… She reached out to us,” Damien finished.

“A woman?” Leliana question with peaked interest then Cassandra walked over to her, gesturing her to leave.

“Go. Head to the forward camp, Leliana. I’ll take him to the rift.”

The hooded figure started leaving the room and Cassandra walked over to Damien to release him from his shackles.

“What exactly happened?” Shepard asked.

She glanced at him before shaking her head. “It is better if I show you both.”

She gestured another soldier before that soldier walked over and took off the wooden shackles on Shepard, but only bound his wrists together with rope.

Now, Commander Shepard was still processing that he was in a place where there seems to be no technology. It only reminded him of Jacob and that these people have simply gone crazy. Perhaps, they have all forgotten about space? Maybe they don’t remember? But Cassandra looked a bit older. They had just started space expansion nearly thirty years ago.

He wished this was just a colony that had gone crazy.

They brought Shepard and Damien out of the dungeon and above the surface where they saw the strangest thing ever. Like a tear in the cloth, green light shrouded the sky and comets were flying out from it.

“We call it the ‘Breach’. It’s a massive rift into the world of demons that grows larger with each passing hour.”

“Demons? You’ve got to be kidding with me.” Shepard said. This just wasn’t possible.

Cassandra only responded sharply, “This is no joke! It’s not just the only rift, but it’s the _largest._ This and all the other rifts were caused by the explosion at the conclave.”

“What Conclave?” Shepard asked.

“You can’t be serious!!”

“Hey! I was never here to begin with! I don’t even know what this place is!” He shouted.

“He’s telling the truth!” Damien cut in, which stunned Shepard a bit. Was that for earlier? For now, it seemed like they were allies against this madness. The man only continued, “Besides, can an explosion really do _that?_ ”

“This one did, and unless we act, the breach may grow stronger until it swallows the world.”

Then right at that moment, the Breach in the sky shot off lightning and thunder roaring. Shepard heard a yell of pain and he looked to see Damien was effected. The man fell to his knees again, his body wrecked with agony until the threshold died down.

Then Cassandra knelt down, explaining to him, “Each time the breach expands, your mark spreads… and it is killing you.”

That. Did not sound good.

“It may be the key to stopping this, but there isn’t much time.”

Shepard only took a step toward to them, making the soldier pull him back but he shrugged him off. He asked, “You say it _may_ be the key…but exactly to doing what?”

“Closing the breach,” she said. “Whether that’s possible is something we shall discover shortly. It is our only chance, however. And _his._ ”

“Do you still think he did this to himself??” Shepard questioned.  “This is insane!”

“Insane or not, intentionally or not, something _clearly_ went wrong.”

Shepard glared at that. “And if he’s not responsible?”

“Someone is,” the woman stubbornly insisted. “And you two are only suspects.”

“Can’t you even see were just victims of this disaster?” He demanded.

“You wish to prove your innocence? This is the only way. Help us close the breach!”

Shepard was going to argue some more until Damien finally spoke breathlessly. “I’ll do it. I’ll help.”

A stunned Cassandra looked to him. “Really?”

“If… if it’s the only way to close the breach and save these people… I’ll do it.”

They stared for a while before Cassandra helped him up to his feet. Shepard watched Damien, who was still trembling. He looked extremely tired and ready to fall to his knees again, especially with the mark on his hand causing him pain.

“Let us go. Bring the other one back to the dungeon.” Cassandra ordered and before the soldier could do so, Shepard stepped up.

“Wait! Don’t you see? He’s tired, and I can fight.” He told her.

She only glared at him. “Why should I trust you?”

“It’s the same to us! How can we trust you that you won’t throw us in jail and use us as scapegoats right after this is all over?” He asked her. “Look at him! He can barely stand straight. If you’re taking him up there, he can’t fight on his own. Take me with you.”

“And who are you to him?” She asked.

The commander narrowed his eyes at her and he snapped, “It’s _his_ fault I’m here!”

Damien turned to him sharply, and also confused. “ _What??_ ”

“I told you to leave me behind to die!” Shepard yelled at him, making the young man pause. “I told you to go but you stubbornly drag me with you! Which means I’m alive because of you! …I want to repay that debt.”

Damien calmed down a bit, realizing what Shepard had meant. The Commander only turned to Cassandra staring hard at her, until finally she consented.

“You can’t go up there... at least not in those…garments…” She noted distastefully. Shepard only just noticed how cold it was now with the snowy wind blowing hard against them. It was getting chilly now.

At least he can go with them.

.

.

.


	2. Into the Valley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard, Trevelyan, and Cassandra meets up with Solas and Varic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am watching Dana Duchy's walkthrough just to get through this dialogue, though of course, I tweaked the story a bit. I do apologize for adding script here, I tried to make it bearable.
> 
> Would really like to hear your opinions on this story so far.

.

.

.

“There will be a trial. I can promise no more.”

Better than nothing, Shepard thought.

He fixed the strange armor on him a bit. Gods, this was insane. All of this was just crazy. Maybe he was dreaming if not for the biting cold reminding him that this was definitely reality. Conclave. Divine Justinia. Haven. Chantry. None of this made sense.

Shepard will have to question this later as they started hiking up the trail with the Breach just in their sights. Three men in armor started running to their direction passing them.

“Run! It’s the end of the world!”

Crazy. If he had to be honest, this wasn’t as bad as the reapers. I mean, yes the tear in the sky is very troublesome, and probably would be cataclysmic if it does grow bigger. Demons were still something he couldn’t believe in…at least until he would see them for himself. Maybe they’re like husks?

The breach then sent off a sonic boom.

“ARRGH!” The mark on Damien’s hand started flaring up again and Shepard was right behind to catch his fall, lowering him down gently on the snow.

It took a minute or so for the pain to pass and it looked like the man was about to pass out.

“Come on. Can you stand?” Shepard asked.

“Y–yes. Hold on a moment.” He struggled to get up and the Commander helped him up to his feet.

“The pulses are coming faster now.” Cassandra told them as she patiently waited for them. Perhaps this man was right. The prisoner can’t hold out on his own and if demons attack them, she would be struggling though she won’t admit that.

They started walking again, and Shepard watched as green comets kept crashing down. He can’t help but recall that to the reapers when they send husks and marauders flying down. It was a nightmare. Just when he thought that nightmare is over, he got thrown into another shithole.

“The larger the breach grows, the more rifts open… and the more demons we face.” Cassandra said.

Shepard piped in, “I still don’t believe in this ‘demons’ crap. They can’t be real.”

“And the breach in the sky up there isn’t real?” she countered. Good point.

“How did I survive the blast?” Damien asked, cutting in between their argument.

Cassandra seemed hesitant to answer. “They said you… the two of you stepped out of the rift and fell unconscious. They say a woman was in the rift behind you two.”

Shepard noted there was disbelief in her tone. She finished, “No one knows who she was. Everything farther in the valley was laid waste, including the temple of sacred ashes…”

So, they were technically at the beginning of the end of the world. Great. That reminded him of Earth again when the reapers finally came to invade. They cut through the Alliance fleet’s defenses like nothing.

They soon made it to the bridge, crossing it when suddenly a comet came crashing down before, destroying the bridge. They all fell and tumble down into the thick ice. Surprisingly it didn’t break.

Quickly they got up to their feet when more of the comets came crashing down, not too very far from them.

And Shepard believed demons exist.

A strange creature in dark drabs came out from the comet. It didn’t even look remotely human or like husks. It meant this wasn’t a Reaper invasion, but he didn’t know which was worse. Husks or demons. Perhaps both are the same.

“Stay behind me!” Cassandra yelled as she charged forward with her sword and shield to battle the demon.

“Look!” Damien pointed and the Commander saw the black pool nearby started oozing that same green color and claw–like hand reached out from it. Then, a demon crawled out, stretching as it came out.

“Go! I’ll cover you!” Shepard said, shoving Damien’s shoulder a bit to make him move. Damien hurried away as the demon faced off Shepard.

He built up all the dark energy in his body and pressurized it in his right fist. As the demon got closer to him, raising its claw, Shepard went straight for it and threw his right fist. The direct contact made the demon explode into nothing as if the accumulated dark energy disrupted its form and it even screeched upon impact before dissipating into nothing.

They were easier to kill than husks.

More were appearing and Shepard charged at two with all of his biotic might, causing the same results. He had noticed it when they were in the place called fade and even here in this world… He felt more powerful. He had never wielded energy like this so easily than he did before, and he’s already considered a powerful vanguard.

After such biotic attacks, he didn’t feel tired at all.

Another demon was coming for him but then it stopped, yelling as it also dissipated. Shepard saw that Damien was behind it, wielding dual daggers. Cassandra cut down the last two and for now they were safe.

The two approached her and Damien said, “It’s over.”

Then her blade aimed at Damien and threatened, “Drop your weapon. _Now_.”

“Hey! We were just helping!” Shepard said as he took a step toward which only made Cassandra aimed his blade at him.

“And you! You’re a mage, and you didn’t think to mention that?” Mage? He remembered Damien calling him that too.

“I’m not a mage. I’m a biotic.” Shepard chalked it up to humans being crazy and still prejudice against biotics. Still, his mind was saying that’s not right. He’s just not in the right world.

“Stop!” Damien cut in again. He really didn’t want them to start fighting. “Alright, Seeker… we’ll do it your way.”

Shepard turned to him. “What?”

“There’s no point in arguing or even fighting with each other,” he reasoned as he dropped his daggers. Shepard only leaned back, dropping the argument as well.

Cassandra raised a brow at them but after a moment she let out a sigh. “Wait…pick them up. You don’t need them, but you should carry them. I cannot protect you… I should remember you came willingly.”

Damien brightened a bit at that as he realized it was sort of like an indirect apology. Shepard was just merely surprised at this since this Cassandra character was so stubborn in her own way. At least she knew when she was wrong in the little things.

Then she glared at Shepard. “However, I’m watching you mage.”

“I’m _not_ a mage.” He argued back, but still they carried on in their hike.

Things only got crazier as they continued on their path. Spirits were throwing energy balls at them, and Shepard was hit a couple of times. Luckily, his barrier only softened the blow on his skin. It felt like more like a tap. Shepard didn’t know how, but he even managed to add a barrier on Damien and Cassandra.

Both were unprepared for it and it felt strange on their skins, but they didn’t complain when the spirits’ energy orbs didn’t hurt them. They only charge to attack, making it easier to fight, even against the robed dark creatures.

“Your magic… I’ve not seen anything like it. I don’t even feel your lyrium reserve.” Cassandra noted aloud.

“I don’t know what lyrium is, but as I’ve said before, I’m a biotic.” Shepard explained to her. “I can create mass effect fields.”

They both stared at him confused.

Shepard only sighed. “Nevermind. I’ll explain more after this, but in short, I don’t use this lyrium, or whatever it is.”

“I can’t believe you don’t even know what lyrium is. Where did you find him?” Cassandra asked, turning to Damien.

Damien shrugged. “I’m not sure. To be honest, I don’t remember anything, even the explosion. I only remember waking up in the fade, and that’s where I met him”

“Wait. You two don’t even know each other?” Cassandra asked, glaring at Shepard. “What exactly are you?”

“Human. Absolutely human.”

“Seeker Cassandra, his powers are strange, but I trust him,” Damien said, taking his new ally’s side. “He has not harm us in any way, and seeing his power, he could easily kill us both but he’s here helping us. If you wish to continue this argument, then do so after, but we have more pressing matters to attend to, like the giant rift in the sky?”

Cassandra huffed but didn’t argue anymore, and for that, Shepard was thankful for.

They soon made it to the first rift they see, and they spotted some people fighting demons. What made Shepard pause a moment were the two strange looking individuals. One was a dwarf, but not a person with dwarfism––No. No. This one looked like Tolkien’s dwarves. Short and stocky build people. The other strange individual had very distinctive long and pointy ears: an elf.

Holy… Was he in the Lord of the Rings series or something?

This was the craziest dream ever.

 “Shepard!!” Damien called out to him and Shepard saw one of the demons coming for him. He summoned up barriers––accidentally shielding everyone in the field, excluding the demons. He threw a biotic-powered punch again at the incoming demon, destroying it.

“Andraste’s tits!” He heard a shout behind him. Was it the dwarf?

He didn’t know, but there were more still coming from the rift. He saw another demon coming for the elf and he held his hand out, throwing a pull-force orb right at the thing. It hit the demon and it was pulled up into the air, losing mass as it started to float, which made it easier for the elf to throw a fire ball at it.

Mage. Fireball. Crap… This can’t really be happening.

Once all the demons were cleared, the elf grabbed Damien’s marked hand.

“Quick! Before more comes through!” He said as he thrust his hand forward unto the open the rift and Shepard watched to see a connection was made––a link of green lightning. He watched out of awe as it started building up. Then Damien pulled back and the rift exploded, closing shut.

Huh. That’s it then.

“What did you do?” Damien asked, turning to the elf.

“I did nothing. The credit is yours.”

“…So this can help?” He asked, looking at the mark on his hand.

“Whatever magic opened the breach in the sky also placed that mark upon your hand…” He began to explain. “I theorized the mark might be able to close the rifts that had opened in the Breach’s wake––and it seems I was correct.”

Cassandra approached him. “Meaning it could also close the breach itself.”

“Possibly. It seems you hold the key to our salvation.”

“Good to know! And here I thought we’d be ass deep in demons forever.” The dwarf said, fixing the cuffs of his coat before walking over to them.

Shepard just listened and watched them interact, all the while he kept staring at the elf and the dwarf. Of course, this ‘Solas’ took note of the stranger’s stare as he raised a brow at Shepard. This was crazy.

“..So what are you exactly? Are you really an elf?” Shepard finally spoke to Solas, getting everyone’s attention.

“As any other elf.” Solas responded. God, why does he remind him of Javik?

“And he’s… a dwarf? An actual dwarf?”

‘Varric’ smiled a bit. “What? You were expecting a human?”

Shepard just shook his head, letting out a sigh. He has gone mad for sure.

“Shepard.” Damien called to him. “You’re acting like you’ve never seen an elf or a dwarf before, yet you know what they are.”

They were all looking at him strangely now.

“Where I’m from, they’re fantasy. Fictional species in storybooks. They’re not supposed to be real, even demons aren’t supposed to be real… and now I’m at the brink of losing my sanity over this.” He was gripping his head, feeling a headache rising. This was just nonsense.

“What exactly is this place you’re from if I may inquire?” Solas asked, taking a step forward.

“Not here that’s for sure… This… what is this place again? _Thades?_ ” Their eyes widened at him, shocked that he didn’t even know what land they were on.

“ _Thedas_ , Shepard.” Damien answered for him. “…You must be very far from home.”

Shepard sighed again. “Farther than you think.”

They continued their path and all Shepard could think about was Earth and the Normandy. How was it now? Were the reapers dead? What about EDI? How was Joker? So many questions that he could never find the answers for if he could even find his way back. And Kaidan? He had left Kaidan. They all knew the consequences. They had expected either one of them dying or both.

It should be over. His life should be gone. He should be dead by now. So why? Why was he brought here of all places?

“Shepard, was it?” The elf spoke and the tired Commander looked up to meet his eyes, noting that he was listening. “…Your magic. I’ve never seen such a thing before. Your very aura repels the fade.”

The Commander only shrugged. “Not sure what that meant, but I’m a biotic, not a mage.”

Varric then responded, “Yeah, we don’t really know what ‘biotic’ means either. I mean, how did you even get here?”

“Honestly? I don’t remember.”

“So the explosion? You don’t know? What about you, kid? Are you innocent?” Varric asked, turning to Damien’s way.

“I don’t remember either, and I’m _not_ a kid.” Damien said and Shepard couldn’t help but smirk at him. He could get what Varric meant though. The commander could see it in Cassandra’s eyes and Varric’s, perhaps even Solas… They all fought in battles and saw death in their eyes. Damien still looked young and innocent with such eyes. A child in the battlefield despite his skills with dual daggers.

“Okay, okay, not a kid,” Varric amended gently like an old man. “But really, that will get you every time. You should have spun a story.”

“Which is what you would have done.” Cassandra pointed out, and the dwarf merely shrugged, responding, “If it saves you from premature execution. Why not?”

Soon, they were approaching the frozen lake and demons were there. Shepard didn’t even wait as he started charging already the enemy, blasting one demon to shreds. He watched them carefully and not just his enemies but at how the others started fighting. He noticed Solas could also put up a barrier on others and even himself. It felt strange on him, not like the biotic barrier he would make. It was lighter and airy, not so much secure as the biotic barrier would make.

It took them longer than it should but they had finally arrived the huge gates of the bridge where the forward camp should be. There was another rift and Shepard noticed that Damien had to do it twice. First to disrupt it, before finally getting the effect where it was bleeding liquid. That was when the rogue was able to close the rift permanently.

Damien stumbled for a moment after closing it and Shepard reached out to keep him steady.

“You holding up?”

“Yeah… just… a little out of breath.”

“The rift is closed! Open the gates!” Cassandra called out and so did the bridge-keepers turned the gates open, wide enough for them to come in before they could close it again.

They walked in and approached to the area where they see Leliana and a babbling man in red and white robes. A priest? Clergy?

Leliana spoke with relief, “You made it. Chancellor Roderick, this is––”

“I know who they are,” the nasally man interrupted with such a posh accent. “As Grand Chancellor of the chantry, I hereby order you to take these criminals to Val Royeaux to face execution.”

Shepard then quietly said to Damien, “And I thought the _Seeker_ was worse.”

Varric had overheard him and he let out a muffled chuckle.

Cassandra ignored them as she took a step toward the clergy. “ _Order me?_ You are a glorified clerk. A bureaucrat!”

“And you are a thug, but a thug who supposedly serves the chantry!”

“We serve the Most Holy, Chancellor.” Leliana cut in. “As you well know.”

He only talked back. “Justinia is dead! We must elect a replacement, and obey _her_ orders on the matter!”

Damien shook his head. What was this nonsense?

“Isn’t closing the Breach the more pressing issue?” He asked, and Shepard had to agree.

The clergy pointed accusingly at him, “ _You_ brought this on us in the first place!”

“ _You_ have no proof!!” Shepard shouted back as he took a step forward the man. No one was stopping him and the clergy realized this as he backed off. “We’re just victims of this incident, and for all we know, you could be behind this.”

The Chancellor was sputtering, “I–What–Now _see_ here!!”

Shepard only continued, “You seem so eager to tie nooses around our necks instead of the Breach in the sky that’s spitting out demons and killing everyone in the valley.”

“Enough of this!” The Chancellor shouted. “Call a retreat, Seeker. Our position here is hopeless.”

“We can stop this before it’s too late.” Cassandra said with a gentle, confident tone.

“How? You won’t survive long enough to reach the temple, even with all your soldiers.”

“We must get to the temple. It’s the quickest route.”

“But not the safest. Our forces can charge as a distraction while we go through the mountains.” Leliana suggested.

Shepard withhold a sigh as he leaned to watch this proceeding. He had noticed how somewhat organized they all were. These were a lot of soldiers and he figured there was an organization of some sort, but alas, this organization did not have a leader. Cassandra and Leliana seemed like leaders, but no one really at the top. Well, they had a leader, but as the Chancellor have said, this Justinia person was dead.

The Breach set off another lightning crackling upon the ground. Everyone looked up for a moment before they turned to Damien, whose mark started flaring up again.

Damien gripped his hand tightly as he prepared for the worst of thresholds, but this one was so far manageable. Once the flaring was over, the Seeker took a step towards him.

“What do you think we should do?” She asked him.

“…Me? Now you’re asking me what I think?” He asked.

“You have the mark,” Solas pointed out.

“And you are the one we must keep alive. Since we cannot agree on our own…” Cassandra trailed off. There was nothing left to be said about it.

Damien thought for a long moment about this. Charge and abandon the scouts on the mountain pass, or sacrifice the soldiers and take the mountain pass. He wasn’t sure.

“…I say we charge.” He finally decided. “I won’t survive long enough for your trial. Whatever happens, happens _now_.”

Shepard nodded his head approvingly, and Damien glanced towards him just in time to see it.

“Leliana, bring everyone left in the valley. Everyone.” The Seeker said and soon they started marching, leaving the bridge, but not before the Chancellor saying, “On your head be the consequences, Seeker.”

Shepard almost felt like using his powers to just make the chancellor fall on his ass or something, but they had more pressing issues than trivial matters.

They have a breach to close.

.

.

.


	3. Closing the Breach

.

.

.

They walked up the steep hills of the mountain until they came upon the field of battle. At least a couple of rifts were open and just like before they fought.

With each battle they fought, they became more synchronized. Damien wasn’t sure what it was that made them glue together, but he felt it was because of Shepard. Anytime there was a hole or something misplaced, the man was there to fill it in and support them. When Solas’ barrier spell would go down, Shepard would replace them. When an enemy comes after Solas or Varric at close range, he would be there killing it with just his fist. And if there was a creature throwing energy orbs at them, the barrier would be up and Shepard would send a shockwave. Then when Damien was busy trying to disrupt the rift, Shepard had his back.

Whoever this Shepard was, he was glad he was on their side. He was glad to have dragged him out of the fade.

Damien closed the last rift in the battlefield.

Shepard stopped his attack on a demon as it started to fade when the rift closed. He had noticed it once or twice now. Or is it a fluke?

“Sealed, as before. You are becoming quite proficient at this.” Solas complimented as he approached Damien’s side.

Varric added, “Let’s hope it works on the big one.”

“Lady Cassandra, you managed to close the rift? Well done.” Damien turned to see a blonde man in armor and lion coat walking over to them, especially the Seeker.

The Seeker responded, “Do not congratulate me, Commander. This is the prisoner’s doing.”

“Is it? I hope they’re right about you. We’ve lost a lot of people getting you here.” The Commander have said. Damien was a little hurt by that. He knew his choices would cost people’s lives but…

Before he could reply, Shepard had already beat him to it.

“With all due respect, Commander. That’s not really his fault.” Shepard said sharply, crossing his arms. “People die in a war like this, and we save however many we can, not pointing the blame like that bastard of a Chancellor. _Sir_.”

The Commander stopped a moment at that. “I wasn’t trying to––Ugh, I didn’t mean to imply fault.”

“Not now. Do not start.” She meant that last part to Shepard as she gave him a glare.

Shepard merely shrugged at her as he turned away. Damien pursed his lips from smiling. Guess they really are allies. The two in the thickest against the many here. This was perhaps the second time he backed him up, or was it third? He owed him more than one.

“Commander, continue.” The seeker insisted.

The Commander continued, “The way to the temple should be clear. Leliana will try to meet you there.”

She nodded and looked to the others, “Then we’d best move quickly. Give us time, Commander.”

“Maker watch over you––for all our sakes.”

Shepard watched the blonde commander leave, but stopping to help a fellow soldier up and to get him out of the field. Not bad, he thought.

They marched on as they entered the place of destruction…where the explosion had begun. Shepard didn’t know what this place was, but he saw the burning corpses to know enough that this was definitely where the conclave took place and the ruins of the temple they spoke of.

“How the hell did this happen?” Shepard asked. “It looked like a nuke went off here.”

“You say such strange words, Crazy. What exactly is a nuke?” Varric questioned.

“It blows up like this too, but farther. Wider. It can topple big cities. Those who survive or those who were near the explosion will get sick overtime and die of radiation sickness…” Shepard explained.

“Yeah… now I wish I didn’t know what a nuke was––and don’t tell me what radiation means.”

“Sure. So, did you just call me Crazy? Why?” Shepard asked, mostly amused.

“What? It fits you. You say such strange words, and you’re crazy to not know Thedas.” Varric pointed out but being friendly with him. “No offense. Don’t like it?”

Shepard smiled back, shaking his head. “No, no. I had a subordinate. A friend. He calls me _Loco_ , and in Spanish, it means Crazy.”

“Ha! Don’t know what Spanish means but I was spot on.”

“Did you say subordinate?” Cassandra asked. “Were you in service?”

“I am in the Alliance Navy. Commander Shepard of the SR-2 Normandy.” He said to them, only getting more confused looks. He let out a silent sigh as he put it more in layman terms. “I am a commander on board of a ship. The ship’s name is Normandy. Alliance Navy is the military section I’m in.”

“So… a captain that sails the seas?” Damien questioned.

“Well. I’ve never reached the rank of Captain, so technically just Commander. And no. We didn’t sail the seas,” He said to them. “…we sailed through the stars.”

His answer gave them pause, and after a moment, Cassandra spoke, “What do you mean by _sail through the stars_?”

“I meant space. You know? Out there? Far beyond the sky? …Those stars you see at night? Those are other galaxies––other _worlds_. My ship travelled to such worlds.”

Varric shook his head. “You are crazy, Crazy.”

Shepard only let out another sigh. Cassandra and Varric didn’t seem to believe him, though Solas looked very intrigued. Damien, however, looked like he was considering the possibility. Did he actually believe him? Even a little bit?

They continued walking until they were finally getting close to their destination: the first rift. It looked like the rift was connected to the breach up in the sky.

“The breach is a _long_ way up.” Varric noted.

The dwarf could say that again. Damien looked up at the sky, seeing the Breach twisting and turning. How was he supposed to get up there and close it? Was the Chancellor right? Was this really hopeless?

“You’re here! Thank the maker.”

“Leliana, have your men take positions around the temple.”

The impossibility didn’t seem to stop the Seeker nor the Nightingale. Perhaps they had an idea on how to get up there, or some other way to close it.

“This is your chance to end this. Are you ready?” Cassandra asked.

Damien nodded to her. “I’ll try, but I don’t know if I can reach that, much less close it.”

Luckily, Solas answered, “No. This rift was the first, and it is the key. Seal it. And perhaps, we seal the Breach.”

They make it sound so simple, Shepard thought, but he had a feeling things were going to worse from here on end. There’s always something at the end of the battle where the big things always happen to make a finale. He had no doubt though that Damien was going to close this breach. They have to believe in that.

They made their way down to the foyer, but not before passing by what Varric called _red lyrium_ , and Shepard heeded the dwarf’s warnings. He must be crazy because he could hear faint whispers coming from it. He wondered if it was like indoctrination, or something far worse.

Arriving at the foyer, he started to hear more voices, but this one was clearer and audible. The others could hear the voice too.

_“Someone help me!”_

_“What’s going on here?”_

Shepard recognized that as Damien’s voice and he turned to him, seeing that he was bewildered but the rogue also realized it’s his.

“That was your voice,” Cassandra blurted out with bewilderment. “Most Holy called out to you. But…”

Then the first rift started acting up, and they backed away with caution. Shepard watch as suddenly a vivid image came up like hologram but more pristine and dream-like. There was a dark menacing figure, towering over a poor woman in strange robes similar to the Chancellor.

_“What’s going on here?!”_ A figure that looked like Damien asked as he came, running in.

The Most Holy shouted, _“Run while you can! Warn them!”_

_“We have an intruder.”_ The menacing figure––the one who was definitely behind the explosion––pointed its claw-like finger at Damien. _“Kill him. Now.”_

Then the image went away, vanishing.

Well, that at least proved Damien’s innocence, Shepard thought. It still didn’t explain how he got here though, but he’ll probably get more answers from that creature––whoever that was.

Cassandra then asserted, “You _were_ there! Who attacked? And the Divine, is she–…? Was this vision true? What are we seeing?”

That was a lot of questions, questions that Damien haven’t got answers for.

“I don’t remember!” He told her, and it was not enough to quell her anger, and that was clear on her eyes.

“Echoes of what happened here. The Fade bleeds into this place,” Solas stated, stopping the questions. “This rift is not sealed, but it is closed… albeit temporarily. I believe that with the mark, the rift can be opened, and then sealed properly and safely… However, opening the rift will likely attract attention from the other side.”

“That means demons. Stand ready!” The Seeker ordered, and Shepard could see everyone preparing: soldiers drawing their blades and running to positions, archers taking point and bows ready, and Damien walking up to the rift. They were all getting ready for a huge fight.

Damien held his hand out, grabbing unto the rift’s connection. With a tug, he pulled it lose and out came lightning that brought out something worse…

The huge fight turned out to be literal.

It roared like thunder, before its feet landed on the ground, causing the ground to quake from its weight. The beast had lightning running all over its thick, heavy scales. Seven eyes stared down at them.

“Now!!” The Seeker shouted and arrows fired down at the beast.

It was bigger than a brute, and thankfully, not as dangerous as a thresher maw. Still, the odds were not in their favor. Shepard was wishing he had his guns or the heavy weapons like the grenade launcher.

He missed the grenade launcher, because right now, arrows were doing nothing to the beast.

Everyone continued to fire arrows at it and soldiers tried to stab the thing. Heck, even Shepard threw a pull at it, but it did nothing. The monster had barrier-shields on.

Chillingly, it let out a deep, sinister laugh before it brought its fist right down on the ground where a couple of the soldiers stood. They didn’t survive.

“We must strip its defenses! Wear it down!” Cassandra said.

Shepard watched as the beast started attacking, conjuring up electrical whips. It slashed around on the battlefield, resulting in casualties of poor fools near the thing. When the lash of the whip came for them, Shepard held his hand out, summoning a spherical barrier. It managed to hold against the attack.

He got the beast’s attention as it continued to throw lash upon lash on the barrier.

“Unnghh..!! I can’t hold on…!” Shepard gritted his teeth as he fought against the strain.

“Hold on a little longer!!” Cassandra ordered him as she signaled the archers again. The archers began firing many arrows down at the beast. Though its defenses is high, it was annoying the giant demon.

How are they going to beat it?

Then Shepard remembered something.

“Damien! Disrupt the rift!”

Damien turned to him. “What?”

“Disrupt it while we distract this thing!!”

It took a moment for the man to understand until finally he started running to the first rift, getting right under. They continued to distract the beast until they heard a sonic boom coming from the rift. Damien had disrupted it, and the shockwave of the rift injured the beast and destroyed its barrier.

“Now! While it’s vulnerable!” Cassandra shouted as everyone started firing arrows and stabbing it with swords.

Shepard saw that more demons started coming out and he focused on those things. He soon picked up a blade from one of the soldiers that died and started hacking and slashing the demons.

Soon the beast recovered as its shields were up again. Its eyes turned to Damien and it let out a bloody roar.

Damien was busy cutting down one of the demons that got near him, and he stopped, seeing the giant beast had his eyes on him.

“RUN!” Shepard shouted as the monster crouched low and it started charging right at Damien.

At that moment, Damien froze for a moment, watching as it came right for him. Solas waved his hand, putting a barrier over the prisoner, but he wondered if it was even enough. They couldn’t lose him, not now. If they lose him now…

Then the elf saw something blue and white in the corner of his eyes. He turned slightly to see that this Shepard was preparing for another charge, but this one was different. He was glowing brighter and brighter. Was he building up a lot of power?

When the monster was meters away from Damien, Shepard burst out, charging at light speed and he had the blade out. He hit the demon’s ankles…

And the monster tripped, flying over Damien as it crash landed on the stone walls. Finally, Damien reacted as he ran, getting away from the falling debris. He spotted Shepard, who had fallen on his knees, exhausted. He helped him up and started pulling him over, behind the tower.

“Thank you.” Damien hastily said to him.

“Don’t. Not yet. The rift! Do what you did again!” Shepard ordered him as he forced himself to stand, grabbing another blade on the ground.

Damien took a step to the side, getting into position as he held his hand out to disrupt the rift. The Pride demon was getting up again, snarling as it was enraged. Every soldier started getting into position around it as they finally got the idea. They needed to protect the prisoner.

Soon, he disrupted it again and broke apart its shields.

Everyone attacked all at once while the demon incapacitated again. Shepard watched as the Seeker delivered the final blow, stabbing her sword right through its skull with all her might.

The rift was bleeding again, they all noticed and Cassandra shouted, “Now! Do it!”

Without a moment to rest, Damien reached out to grab hold of the rift again and this time he pushed forward more, using up all his remaining strength. They watched with hope and desperation. They prayed for the Breach to close.

The rift exploded and a comet shot out to the sky, hitting the breach. Another massive explosion occurred that sent a shockwave, sweeping people off their feet.

A calm wind lingered along a green mist.

.

.

.

_ZIP!_

The ram ran off unscathed.

“Hmm… maybe you should aim a little higher.”

Shepard lowered the crossbow, grumbling a bit. “I’m not used to this thing.”

“I noticed… it looks like you’re used to something that has more… trajectory.”

“Heh… You’re right about that. Like your Bianca. She’s quite advance for a crossbow,” He pointed out.

“Sorry, Crazy, but she’s a one-dwarf woman,” He told him as he held his precious Bianca close and protective, causing Shepard to just laugh.

They continued their hunt on the snowy hills. It had been five days since the Breach was closed––well, temporarily closed and stabilized. Damien alone was not enough to close the Breach, and that caused him to fall ill with a very high fever. Solas, of course, had high hopes for his recovery so they didn’t worry.

Varric shot down a ram, making it their 15th kill of the day.

“I think that’s about all we need. It’s a good thing I’m around,” the dwarf said.

Shepard only grinned. This dwarf really reminded him of Garrus. “No, no, no. It’s a good thing _Bianca_ is around.”

“You wound me, Crazy. I at least did half the work.”

“Sure you did.”

And like Garrus, they were going to get along nicely.

Arriving back at Haven, everyone was in a hype. Shepard noticed there was more activity around, more than usual and there was a bit of joy and relief. The day when the breach was stabilized, there was no victory. There was only mourning; he watched as bodies were piled and burned. There were too many deaths––pointless to even try and dig graves for them. He also watched people drink themselves to stupor. The chaos was over for now, yet no one was happy.

But… there was a shining ray of hope in their eyes that wasn’t there before.

And now even more.

“What’s going on?” Shepard asked, stopping an elf. Elves… He was still getting used to these fantasy races being real.

“T–The Herald is awake!” She spoke with fear in her eyes. She recognized who he is. “He’s at the Chantry, Honored Vanguard. Please excuse me, I must go!”

And off she ran, scurrying off.

Honored Vanguard.

Shepard held in a sigh at that. Lately, people had been calling Damien: The Herald of Andraste. They think he was a prophet of some Goddess from what he could piece together. People believe he was sent by the Maker. Prisoner in one day and then Herald the next. What a story… it would be like the reapers, if the crucible did work. He would never know.

Getting back on topic, Damien was now known to be the Herald of Andraste. As for Shepard, since he stepped out of the rift with Damien and his powers were widely talked about, he was known to the people as the Vanguard of the Herald. He was an army all on his own and a protector of the Herald.

Gossip is wild in any given era––future and medieval.

After putting away the meat to storage for the workers to handle, Shepard headed straight to the Chantry first. Sister Leliana had promised that they would talk more of his situation once Damien was awake. Shepard needed to find a way home and fast, and it would make things easier if he had Damien on his side. After all, he kind of figured the two of them were in this together now.

He got inside the chantry only to pass by the Chancellor Roderick. He looked quite upset, seeing the redness on his face caused by the anger sweltering. Shepard watched him go before entering the meeting room of the Chantry.

“You’re awake,” Shepard said, walking in.

The Spymaster then piped in, “And you’re here. Perfect timing.”

John only nodded as he leaned back, crossing his arms. “I’ve been known to have that trait, but what for exactly?”

“They are… recruiting me to join the Inquisition of the old.” Damien explained to him which made John only raise a brow.

“The ‘what’ now?” That wasn’t exactly part of Varric’s teachings of the brief history of Thedas.

The Seeker and Sister Nightingale started explaining to the both of them of exactly what the Inquisition is. Shepard listened to what he could, but to put it simply, they’re trying to bring order back in a world gone mad. He could understand. He practically helped bring order to a _galaxy_ gone mad.

Speaking of mad, they still think he was crazy yet he had nothing to prove but his abilities, which they think it’s a different kind of magic. They do not believe he’s lying but they couldn’t simply accept the truth. They sounded just like the council; however, the Herald seemed to believe his story.

“He’s helping us in this, aren’t you? Commander Shepard?” Damien asked. “At least until we can actually find a way back home for you.”

Shepard thought about it before sighing. “I don’t have much of a choice now do I?”

“So you both are staying?”

“We’ll both help,” Damien spoke for the both of them and Shepard let him. He was right, and they couldn’t simply walk away from this.

Cassandra held her hand out to Damien and they shook hands, Shepard right after.

Great… He was not only stuck here in Thedas, but he had join a religious organization. Only time will tell if he made the right decision or not.

What could possibly go wrong?

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Your kudos and comments encourages me to type. Selfish of me yeah?


End file.
